Horcruxes all over again
by mione85
Summary: Hermione and Ron travels back in time and end up telling Harry's story to his parents and friends. The question is can they change the future to the better?
1. The day after the battle of Hogwarts

In the morning twenty four hours after the battle of Hogwarts had ended Hermione woke up feeling a little bit confused about the fact that she was in her bed in Gryffindor Tower and not in a tent. I took her two minutes before she realized that she was not alone in bed because she felt someone breathe in her neck. She immediately remembered what almost had happened last night. They day before she and Ron had left the head's office with Harry after talking to professor Dumbledore's portrait. In the corridor below they had taken different ways. Harry had said something about looking for Ginny and departed for the great hall. Hermione and Ron instead went hand in hand in the opposite direction toward the seventh floor and the Gryffindor common room. The common was empty except from Dennis Creevey who was asleep in a chair in front of the fireplace. He looked like he had been crying. Both Hermione and Ron knew of course why due to the fact that Dennis older brother Colin was one of many students who had died the day before. So quiet as they could they walked to the staircase and up to Ron's and Harry's old dorm. Once inside they had just stared at each other for several moments before Hermione walked over to Ron's bed and lay down on it.

"I'm so tired" she said and looked at Ron who still stood by door. Ron responded to her statement with a nod. "You know, I still can't believe that our horcrux hunt is over and that Voldemort is dead" she continued. Ron nodded again but this time he approached the bed and sat down on the edge. He didn't look at Hermione, instead his gaze went to went to window and sky outside. Hermione decided not to disturb him for the moment, instead she sighed and rolled over to her other side with her face to the wall. She knew that Ron was thinking of his brother Fred who like Colin Creevey had died that day. While she lay there and stared at the wall she started to think of the all people who had died for the good cause and a moment later silent tears fell down her cheeks.

An hour later she was a sleep and didn't notice that Ron lay down next her. Several hours later she woke up to notice that Ron hade wrapped his arms around her. She didn't what to think of it first because it was only hours after their first kiss, but after a moment she decided that it did not matter and she also found that she felt safe for first time for years. A few moments later Ron also woke up and gave her the most beautiful smile she ever had seen. She gave him a smile back. By the look of it he found her smiled just as beautiful. Before she could think a thought more she had tilted closer to him and kissed him. It felt ever better than the last time, because this they had no treat of Voldemort hanging over them. To her slight surprise Ron responded to her kiss. They had continued to kiss for a couple of moments before she felt Ron's hand on her bum. "Oh Ron, we can't do this know" she moaned "it's to early."

"I know, Hermione" Ron whispered in her ear while his hand still remained on her bum. "But I find hard not to do this now but I'm not going to push you on this before you tell me you are ready."

"Thanks, Ron and I love you to" she answered and gave him a smile that made him to kiss her again. They continued to snog for a while and then they fell asleep in each others arms.

Two hours later Hermione woke up being confused about being in bed with Ron. Careful not to wake Ron she got out of the bed and made her way down to the common room. She found it more crowded than it was last time. In one corner she saw Ginny and Harry sitting together. Ginny caught her eye waved her over, so she went over to the them and sunk down on a chair.

"Hey" Ginny said " did you just got out from the boys dorm?"

"Eh" what all Hermione managed to say while she felt herself blush.

"Did you and Ron …?"

"Did what?" said Hermione and blushed even more then a moment before.

"You know …" said the redhead.

"Eh, no" said Hermione and sent Harry a gaze who just smiled at her. "We just did a little bit of snogging, that's all." Harry's smile made her suspect that he and Ginny had done it which made her say " I bet Mrs. Weasley is going to really mad when she find out about you two."

Now it was Ginny's and Harry's time to blush. Hermione found it quite amusing and started giggle which made the couple in front of her blush even more. At that exact moment Ron sat down beside her. "What's so funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing really" sad Hermione and fixed her eyes on point in the ceiling because she did not want meet Ron eyes at that moment.

"I must goo to loo" Harry said suddenly and departed but in direction of the portrait hole instead of the toilet. Ginny followed seconds after.

"What's going on?" said Ron with his gaze on Harry's and Ginny's back.

"Oh, Ginny just asked if we had sex" said Hermione with a smile.

"What?!" Ron blurted out. "What did you say?"

"I told him we didn't do it."

"Good said Ron, because if we don't Harry maybe can hold hands his from my sister for while."

"Too late", said Hermione.

"What do mean?" said Ron while his ears started to turn red as they always did was when he was embarrassed or angry as in this case.

"Oh, come on Ron" Hermione wispered. "Don't you remember you wanted to do it with me a little while a go but you didn't do because I said no? Don't you think it's up to Ginny when she wants do that?"

"Eh", said Ron blushing and then he said "He better not hurt my sister again."

After that he said no more on the subject and to Hermione's surprise hi didn't anything about to it to Harry or Ginny when they met up with them later that day in the great hall. She had thought that he would argue much longer about it as he did when Ginny and Harry got together.

The great hall was much less crowded than it was the day before but it still were a lot of people there. All the dead bodies had been carried away and that made Hermione wonder about what had happened with Voldemort's body. She thought she could ask Professor McGonnagal later when she, Ron, Harry and Ginny went over to the Gryffindor table. Once there Ron started to eat like he never seen food before. Hermione smiled at the sight. While she ate a piece of toast she scanned the room and saw that all of the staff was there, except Professor Snape. They all looked happy and sad, happy that the treat from Voldemort and sad for all good people who had died. She also that noted that there was more Slytherins there than she had thought it would be. In the end her gaze to Harry went she saw that he looked exhausted and something else in his face told her that something was bothering him. Hermione decided that she would talk to him later, and not at the Gryffindor table where everybody could listen. Just as they all had finished their meal and was about to leave the great hall a house elf popped in sight and handed Hermione a note and with another popped she was gone. Ginny, Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with interest while she opened and the note. After a couple of seconds she looked up and said "Professor McGonnagal want me at her office at once. I've have no idea what she want from me."

"Well" Harry said, "I don't think it's something serious, maybe she want to know what had happened this last year. I wouldn't surprise me because she already tried to ask me and Ron, but we didn't say anything."

"She did?" Hermione said. "Don't you think she should know?"

"Yes", Harry answered "But I don't feel ready to tell her the hole Horcrux story just jet."

"What horcrux story?" Ginny asked.

" Eh" Harry said "I …"

"You haven't told her?" Ron asked Harry with raised eyebrow. "It's

looks you're going to tell the story anyway, mate. I guess I will see you later then" he said and left the great hall.

Once Ron got of sight Ginny turned to Harry, "I thought we agreed on not keeping secrets from each other" she said in very low voice but it was clear that she was angry.

"Why don't you use the room of requirement?" Hermione said nervously and departed for the head's office. She knew it was best to stay out of the way if Ginny turned out to be anything like her mother.

The stone gargoyle's who used to guard the head's office was still broken so Hermione could go up the stairs to the head's office without using a password. Once she was at the door to the head's office she knocked on the door which second later was followed by a "Come in, Miss Granger." Hermione stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Professor McGonnagal sat behind her desk. She pointed on a chair and Hermione seated herself in front of her.

" If you are going to …" Hermione started.

"No, Miss Granger I'm not going to ask about …"

"But then what?" Hermione asked confused.

" … last year because it's clear he is not ready and I respect his wish in this matter" professor McGonnagal continued as if she had not heard Hermione "After all hi was the one who got rid of Voldemort for us."

"But then what?" Hermione asked again ever more confused.

"The reason I asked you to come up here is that found something in one of professor old books that I thought you might find interesting" she said pushed a very thick and old looking book over to Hermione who took it up. Hermione thought the book must be very old because the letters in title was almost completely gone. As books was something special to Hermione because of all knowledge she could gain from them she couldn't open the book fast enough.

It always had made her sad that Harry and Ron couldn't appreciate books more than they did. In the past there had several times when things could been different if had been little more keen on to take in what they were reading.

Before she opened the front cover she wondered briefly what this book could contain since McGonnagal wanted to show it to her. Because the book seemed so old she opened it more slowly than she wanted to, while McGonnagal and professor Dumdledore watched her with some sort of excitement. On the first page Hermione saw what looked like a author's note about the book. She started to read and when she had read it trough she almost had fell of her chair. Once she had calmed down a little bit she started to flip the pages to confirm the statements on first page and to her astonishment it was true. Hermione couldn't figure out how this was possible at all. It took her couple of minutes for her to get the voice back and say to McGonnagal, "How could this book contain a description of Harry's life and even the events yesterday?"

"I have no idea" said McGonnagal "and that's why I decided to give it to you. I figure you are the best person to solve this mystery."

"I think so to" said professor Dumbledore from his portrait. "That book is a real mystery because I had it for many years and I never found a way to open it. It's seems that Voldemort's death was the key to the book. I also found out with Minerva's help of course you are the book truly belongs to …"

"How come…?" Hermione started eager to know more about the she was holding in her lap.

"To begin with …" McGonnagal interrupted her. "Do you know anything about your family tree, Miss Granger?"

"Not much, but what has my family tree to do with this? I'm a muggle so I can't se what …"

"Oh, so the little know-it-all doesn't know that magic can absent from a family for generations?" said a voice dryly. The voice belonged to Phineas Nigellus a former headmaster at Hogwarts. Hermione looked up at Nigellus with chock in her face. In all her years at Hogwarts and all the books about magic she had read she never had close to realize this. It made her fell a little bit ashamed over herself.

"For your information, Miss Granger I can tell you that your great grandmother actually went to Hogwarts at the time I was the headmaster. The only difference I can see between you two is that she was a Slytherin."

At the last sentence Hermione thought she might fall of the chair for real, while Dumbledore and McGonnagal looked at Nigellus with interest.

"Miss Granger, all Slytherins are not that bad, not in my time anyway" Nigellus continued with a raised eyebrow "I guess you have experience with that Malfoy brat."

Hermione nodded as answer to that. After a moment Hermione said "Can we continue, please."

"As we now can see you don't know much about your family tree so I suggest that you open the last page of the book." Hermione did so and found that there was what looked like several folded papers but as soon she touched it started to glow and seconds later she was holding a large scroll instead of the book. Amazed she rolled it out and saw an enormous family tree. She started at the bottom where she found herself, Ron and Harry. As she followed her line in the tree she found the great grandmother Phineas had told her about. Her name was Natalie Longbottom. At this Hermione looked up and said "So I and Neville are related?" McGonnagal just nodded and Hermione continued to scan the tree. She found names like Bones, Diggory, Kirke, Sloper, and other names she knew of from her years in Hogwarts. In the eight century she found a connection between herself and Harry. Because of previous findings in the tree this didn't surprise her, but it was the name Merlin that surprised her.

"I thought Merlin was a tale" she said. "The muggles think so anyway."

"Yes it's true" Dumbledore said but not in the way muggle talk about him. "For example, the part about King Arthur is not true. It's seems that the muggles altered the real story trough the centuries. As for now the real story about Merlin is for another day."

Hermione continued the tree for one more hour before she decided she had enough. The thanked McGonnagal and Dumbledore for the book and the went to her dorm to put away the book before she met up with Harry, Ginny and Ron.

3


	2. Daughter of Merlin's blood

Hi, all! Here comes the next chapter. It's little short but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please note that this I my first time ever to write a story.

**2. The daughter of Merlin's blood.**

After Hermione had left the book she got from professor McGonnagal she went to look for Harry to talk to him about what was bothering him. She found him on the trail to Hagrid's hut on his way back to the castle.

"Did McGonnagal ask about last year?" Harry asked as soon they met on the trail.

"No" Hermione answered. "She wanted …" Hermione hesitated. She wondered it was a good idea to tell him about the book, and decided that it was not at the moment. " show me my family tree. It turns out that I'm related to both you and Neville and a lot of other people here at the castle. Can you believe that I'm related to that dunderhead McLaggen. I still can't believe that I agreed to go out with him."

Harry laughed at her last comment and said, "Yeah, but you must agree that it was a splendid way to make Ron jealous."

"Yeah, it was" Hermione sighed. "Anyway, I also found out that the last witch in my family was Natalie Longbottom and according to Phineas Nigellus, she went to Hogwarts when he was headmaster at Hogwarts. He also told me that she was exactly like me except that she was in Slytherin."

"What?" Harry said with disbelief in his voice. "How could she been Slytherin if she was like you."

" I know what you think, Harry", Hermione said "but according to Nigellus Slytherin's was not that bad at his time at Hogwarts. He even called Malfoy a brat."

"I agree to that" Harry said. "Anyway, Hermione. I wonder why McGonnagal told you about this today, she has so many other things to do, like make sure that the castle is repaired and such. I also wonder why she has not told you before if she knew."

Hermione didn't know what to answer. Apparently Harry guessed that there was more to the story than she had told him. When Hermione didn't answer he started walk along the trail towards the castle and she followed him. When they reached the front door to the castle Hermione said, "Harry, you are right. There was some more things that McGonnagal told me, but I can't tell you for the moment. Anyway I'm not only one here who keeps thing to myself."

"What do you mean?" Harry said with a surprised look at his face.

"Oh, come on Harry. I can see that something is bothering you. I have known you for over seven years and I learned to see when something is bothering you."

For several moments Harry didn't say anything and then he said, "Let's go to a empty classroom."

Once in a empty classroom at the second floor Harry turned to Hermione. "I know Voldemort is dead" he started, "but I can't be happy about it because something keeps telling me that it's my fault that so many died. What if we tracked down the horcruxes faster then we did, maybe, Tonks, Fred, Lupin and the others wouldn't be dead. I know it's stupid to think this way, but I can't just help it."

"I guessed it was something like this" Hermione said slowly. "I don't really know what to say because the last day I have felt the same thing." This seemed to cheer Harry up a little bit. "I think it just a effect of the stress we have been going trough. Hopefully it will fade away over time."

"I hope so" Harry said because I can't stand with thought for the rest of my life." Before they departed from the classroom Hermione gave Harry a hug and said "Try to be busy and talk to Ginny, that might help you to hold those thoughts away. You also know that Ginny would be very crossed with you if you don't talk to her."

The following days Harry seemed to be happier and Hermione guessed that her little talk to him had helped him. All students who remained at the castle helped out with the repairs who needed to be done, which gave Hermione very little time to study the book. She didn't tell anyone about the book but she told the everybody that she had found out that there had been wizards and witches in her family. The only thing she didn't told here was the fact that she and Harry seemed to be related to Merlin.

When Neville heard that she was the great granddaughter of Natalie Longbottom and what Nigellus had said about her. Neville told her that Natalie had worked for Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and that she had tried to convince the ministry that house elf's, centaurs, and goblins should have the same rights as Wizards and witches. When Ron heard about this he had teased her for days and reminding her about S.P.E.W.

Even if Hermione knew the story that the book contained she read it from the start because she thought this somehow could be important. Two weeks after the battle she had read trough the book. She could establish that she didn't know all the details. For example Harry had never told her about Snape's memory of his parents he had seen in Dumbledore's pensive in their fifth year. The night she finished the book she was at the Burrow because it was the day before Fred's funeral. When she put away the book the thought about why she had got the book. Had she got the book because someone in the past had known about Voldemort and wanted to make sure he was stopped earlier? She didn't know if this was possible, but it was the only option she could think of. With this only this only option in mind Hermione started to think about how she was supposed change the events both in reality and in the book. She had almost fell asleep when something appeared to her, something she had read, but where was it? After a couple of moments it came to her, the author's note on the first in the book. She scrambled out of bed and grabbed the book from her bag. Eagerly she opened the book and read the following:

_The events in this book can only be changed by a daughter of Merlin's Blood. She must visit the parents of the one who defeated the dark lord._

_The love of her life must follow otherwise her cause will fail. _

_The book contains a portal to the past, wish only will open with her blood._

_Beware if she and her beloved one fails the dark lord never can be defeated._

_Beware again if she choose not visit the past the child of the dark lord will take power._

Hermione thought she was going to faint. She couldn't believe she missed this when she read it back in the Heads office. But when she thought about it was not what the text had said back then, it had said something different but she couldn't remember what. It was the only the new text that was going trough her head. _The events in this book can only be changed by a daughter of Merlin's Blood. _That must be her because the family tree had said she was descended from Merlin. _She must visit the parents of the one who defeated the dark lord. _So she and Ron must travel back in time and at this thought she started go really scared because she started to realize what she was supposed to do.

_The love of her life must follow otherwise her cause will fail. _The love of her life must be Ron she thought, there was no one else she love so much as Ron. At least she was not going to be alone in this. _The book contains a portal to the past, which only will open with her blood. _It's nice the book told me how to do this. _Beware if she and her beloved one fails the dark lord never can be defeated. _This was something she never would allow if she could stop it, not after what she, Harry had went trough. _Beware again if she choose not visit the past the child of the dark lord will take power. _This last sentence made it clear for her that she and Ron had no choice in this.

Just as she put the book in her bag Ginny made her way in the room. She caught sight of Hermione's face and said "What the hell happened to you. You look like a ghost."

"Can you please go and get Ron" Hermione managed to croak before she sank down on her bed. Ginny immediately went to fetch Ron as she was asked, and was back with him and Harry and Mrs. Weasley, a couple of minutes later.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley said worriedly.

"Yeah, what happened, you look like you are going be to sick or something" said Harry.

"Nothing happened" said Hermione but it was obvious that they didn't believe her. "Can I please talk to Ron alone."

"Sure", Mrs. Weasley said while she as dragged Ginny and Harry along with her. Trough the door she and Ron could hear Mrs. Weasley say "You don't think she is pregnant?" Hermione snorted at this and so did Ron. Ron walked to the bed and sat down beside Hermione.

"What happened, Hermione?" Ron said after a while. Hermione thought a moment before she answered. "Something has happened and it has to do with something Professor McGonnagal gave me." Hermione decided that it was no idea to tell Ron the hole story right now, she would have time later and she didn't need to lay time on convincing Ron at this so she just grabbed the book from her bag again and handed it to Ron who took it from her with a puzzled expression. Next she took a quill and pushed it to her finger. It started to bleed.

"What …" Ron started.

"Just open the book, Ron" Hermione interrupted him. He did so and Hermione drop the blood on the book. What happened next she did not exactly knew. The only thing she could remember afterward was it was almost like travel with port key, but the difference was that there also a lot of images that flipped trough her mind. Seconds later she lay in a small room with a fireplace and couple of chairs.

She heard Ron's voice beside her "What the hell happened?"

"Ron" Hermione said. "I think we are in the past."

"What? How in the hell did that happen? This must be a joke or something."

"No, it's not … " Hermione started but in just in that moment the door to the room opened and a man and woman stepped in.

They caught sight of Ron and Hermione and the man said "Oh, I didn't know that somebody was in here, sorry." He started to turn around to the door , but before he reached it Hermione said "James Potter, and Lily Evans, we need to talk to you." The man turned around to face her when Hermione heard a thud. It turned out to be Ron who had fainted. Hm, I thought I was the one who was going to faint Hermione thought.


	3. Arrival in the past

Hi, I don't think I'm going to do any updates until after easter (no acess to internet). Never thouhgt so many were going to like this story.

I make no money on writing this story. The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K Rowling.

**3. Arrival in the past**

The first thing Ron said when he woke up a couple of minutes later was "Blimey, we are really in the past."

"He must really hit his head very hard", said James.

"He is right" said Hermione quickly.

"So you used a time turner then?" Lily said. "How many hours?"

"Not hours, rather nineteen years" Hermione said.

James snorted at this. "All people know that's impossible, the time turner can only make you go a couple hours back. There are no other way to travel in time than with the time turners."

"We didn't use a time turner". Hermione answered. "I and Ron came across a time portal."

"Never heard …"

"Wait a moment …" Lily interrupted him with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I think I have heard about them. Professor Binns said something about time portals in our first year."

"How the do the hell do you remember something professor Binns said in our history class.

"Apparently you never pay attention in Binns classes but I do" Lily said with a smile. "Anyway, what I remember is that time portals haven't been used for centuries because nobody know how to make them. The last known wizard who is to believed to have made one is Merlin."

"Oh, not Merlin again" Hermione said trough gritted teeth. "I think he must something to do with the portal Ron and I came trough."

"Hermione", Ron said. "I think you have a lot to a explain to me, James and Lily. The last thing I remember is that you dropped your blood on a book which made us end up twenty years in the past."

"Yeah, said James. How come you seem to know me and Lily" said James with a raised eyebrow. "and the you must convince me that you really are from the future before we can believe anything you say. Your time travel story is kind of hard to believe if you can't verify it. Then we also don't have the fact that we don't know your names."

"Eh, you are right" said Ron. "My name is Ron Weasley."

"Weasley?" said James. "I know them and there are no Weasley in your age right now, the only Weasley kids I know of is Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins Fred and George. They are nine years and below in age."

"Oh, this must be 1978, that's mean I'm not born yet" said Ron.

"Don't say the Weasley's are going to have more kids" said Lily. "Molly said she to me five kids were enough" she continued.

"Actually she and Arthur got two more" Hermione answered. "They got Ron here and Ginny."

"Huh, Molly seems to have her baby girl, if your story is true, that will say" James said. "So" he continued and turned to Hermione "What's your name."

"My name is Hermione Granger … and before you ask (she saw that's was going to say something) I'm muggle. Recently though I find out that my great grandmother Natalie Longbottom went to Hogwarts."

"You related to Longbottom's, eh" said James. "Frank never told me they had squibs in their family."

"James", said Lily "you know perfectly well that witches and wizards never talks about squibs in their family."

"Oh, you right Lily dear" he answered. "I think I have a second cousin or something like that who is squib. Anyway, I think it's time to tell you story Hermione."

The room went quiet for a moment as Hermione didn't were to start her tale and the other waited to hear her story. After a moment she said "I think we need some more people here because I think it will be to much to tell the story more then once."

"Why?" said Lily.

"Because the story has to do with Voldemort." Both James and Lily winced at this. "I think some other people need to know this story."

"If your time travel I really is true, and your tale is about Voldemort, then the future doesn't seems really good" Lily said with a voice that told Hermione that she thought there was a was possibility that her and Ron's story was true. "I'm going to get those people you want, Hermione. I suggest that Dumbledore must come because I think he is the only one who can verify your story."

"I agree on Dumbledore", Hermione said. "Then I want you to get, Minerva McGonnagal, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Severus Snape, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Stevenson. Whatever you do don't take Peter Pettigrew."

"Why the hell you want Regulus and Snivelus here", said James with disgust. "The greasy git …"

"Don't you dare!" both Hermione and Lily yelled at the same time.

"But Sni …"

"No" said Hermione. "I think you are going to have another opinion about Severus when you heard our story."

"But Regulus then, everybody knows he support Voldemort."

"I think you are going to change opinion about him to."

James snorted "It's hard to believe that he is going to change side."

"James, listen to Hermione's story before you judge him" Lily said. "Hermione", Lily continued, "Why don't you want to have Pettigrew here, he is our friend."

"Because he is not to be trusted and his presence would destroy the whole purpose of my and Ron's visit here."

"Wait, Hermione" said Ron. He looked like he suddenly had understood something. "You knew we were going to end up here when dropped your blood on the book."

"More or less" Hermione admitted and looked down at the floor. She couldn't meet Ron's eye at that moment.

Lily interrupted the uncomfortable silence by asking, "What do you mean about that Peter is not to be trusted?"

"Because the little rat bet …"

"Wait, Ron" Hermione said and at the same time James said "What do you mean by the little rat?"

"I think I know how we are going to convince you to believe our story" Hermione said before Ron had open his mouth to answer. "James, we know that you, Sirius, Peter are animagus since your fifth year. You became animagus in order to help Remus every month hi transforms to a werewolf." James looked at her with a expression of shock in face while Lily looked at him with amazement. "You also call each other for the Marauders with nicknames Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. You also have a map have of Hogwarts that shows every person within Hogwarts grounds. Oh, and the map also insults everyone who don't know the password which is I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"You got me, Hermione" James said with a weak voice. "The only logical conclusion is that you really must be from the future if you know those things. How else could you know."

"It's seems we are going to believe you" Lily said. "And by way the which animals do you become."

"I become a stag, Sirius a large black dog and Peter a rat."

"Ok, then. I think it's best I and James go fetch all the people you want Hermione", Lily said.

When Lily and James had left the room suddenly started to change and become larger, a table with table with eleven chairs around it popped in sight. This made Hermione suspect they were in the room of requirement. While they waited Hermione told Ron everything about the book. At some point Ron asked her why she had not told him and she answered that she thought was best to go trough the portal as fast as possible, because in that why she explained they might never have to witness Fred's funeral. Ron admitted this was a good idea after a moments thought. "After all", he said, "there's a chance Fred might get alive out of this and I won't miss a chance to make it happen.

The first person to enter the room again was Albus Dumbledore. Hermione thought it was strange to see the man since he had died in their sixth year. Dumbledore wore purple robe with yellow stars. Hermione noted that his hair and beard already were white in 1978.

"Oh, Miss Granger" he said as entered. "I see you are very much alike your great grand mother. It's a shame she had to die so early."

"You knew her?" Hermione said with amazement.

"Oh, that I did. We were in same year at Hogwarts."

"Oh" was the only thing she could manage to say. She wondered why haven't told her this. Maybe he didn't not know that Natalie had squib children. Shortly after Dumbledore Severus Snape and Regulus Black arrived. Hermione thought she might have fallen in love with Regulus if she didn't have Ron. Snape almost looked the same as in her own time, just much younger. They seated themselves at the table, where Dumbledore already sat with his hands interlaced on the table in front of him. Five minutes later, Frank Longbotton, Alice Stevenson, James, Lily, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonnagal entered the room. They also seated them self at the table.

"Why are we here" said Regulus who was the first to break the silence. "My brother told something silly about someone being here from the future. I thought this might be some kind of joke."

"I don't think it's is joke" Dumbledore said kindly. "However I think it's best to let Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger explain why we are here."

Hermione felt all the eyes was directed at her as soon Dumbledore said this. She swallowed hard and started to the tell the story about she and Ron ended up twenty years in the past.


	4. Between life and death

**4. Between life and death**

"Well", Hermione began "My name is Hermione Granger and my boyfriend here is Ron Weasley. We came here from the year 1997 ..."

"Hey" Regulus interrupted. "How are we supposed to believe that rubbish about you two coming from the future."

"That's a good question, Mr. Black" said Professor McGonnagal who spoke for the first time. "But I think you must let Miss Granger explain before you can make a judgment on her story."

"Sure" Regulus with a snort. "She's going to have a hard time to convince me."

"I have already convinced James and Lily", said Hermione.

"Well" Snape said. "It's not hard to convince that dunderhead, Potter" Snape said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey!" James exclaimed. "I'm not a dunderhead."

"Yes, you …" Snape started.

"Calm down, please" Dumbledore irrupted. "You can take this argument after Miss Granger's and Mr. Weasley's story. Please continue miss Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath. How was she supposed to tell her story if James and Severus were going to throw insults at each other all the time?

"I seems I must convince some people here before I start our tale. Regulus, I can't say much to convince you …"

"Aha …" Regulus interrupted. Hermione chose to ignore him and continued.

"Since I didn't know you in the future, I'm going to tell you something about you based on your actions in your near future. I think you joined Voldemort (several people winced here) and the death eaters not because you wanted to. You joined in order to protect your brother, who …"

"Is it true?" Sirius asked Regulus with a expression that told everyone in the room that this was something hi did not believe and expect his brother would do. Regulus just nodded with a stunned expression with told Hermione that she had right in her statement. At this Sirius stared at his brother with something that looked like disbelief.

"I think I just convinced you" Hermione sad with a smile. "Anybody else who need to be convinced?"

Nobody said anything so Hermione took that as a yes and continued. "I got a opportunity to change the future and I took it. There was two reasons to this, the first one is that the day I and Ron left the future all of you except Professor McGonnagal, Frank and Alice were dead and …"

"What?" several voices exclaimed.

"It's true" Ron said with a voice that told everyone that this was not a joke.

"So You-Know-Who got to us all in the end?"

"He, or his death-eaters" Ron said trough gritted teeth.

It was a moments silence before Hermione continued. "The second reason is that I got book from Professor McGonnagal that contained the story I'm going to tell you know. There also was a author's note that said if I didn't went to the past to change the future the child of Voldemort would come to power." Again some people in the room winced.

"The dark lord got a child?" Severus said.

"It's possible, but I don't know who this child might be" Hermione answered. "And honestly, I don't want to know. Anyway, since some people in this room have problems to say Voldemort's name I suggest we call him by his real name, Tom Riddle." At the last statement McGonnagal winced,

"Don't tell me Tom Riddle is the same person as Voldemort? Sure he had interest in the dark arts but I never would be believe that about him."

"You are not alone on that, Minerva" Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Everyone agree on use the name Riddle when we talk about Voldemort then?"

"Yes", everyone around the table said.

"The author's note also said it If I and Ron fail to defeat Riddle in past the he never can be defeated."

The room got completely quiet. Frank was the one to first break the silence. "We can't let that happen, do we? So, Hermione, what happened to us?"

"Well some of you are not going to like it …"

"Of course we are not to going to like it" Severus snorted. "You already told us we are going to be killed."

"What I mean is some of you are going to take this much harder the rest" Hermione said with tears in streaming down her cheek.

"That doesn't sound good" Lily said with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Lily, James", Hermione said "I'm afraid to tell you are the first one's who went down as the book tells the story and as I know it." Both Lily and James starred at Hermione with dread in their faces. "Riddle killed you two when you tried to protect your son Harry from him."

"What?" both James and Lily exclaimed. "How old was Harry, when this happened?" Lily asked after a moment of silence. "Maybe he was able to defend him self?"

"No, Lily" Hermione said. "He was little more than one year old."

"Oh, no" Lily cried and took a grip on a pale-faced James who had tears in his eyes.

"He survived."

Everyone in the room seemed to sit more straight in their chairs.

"Can I ask how that happened?" said Remus who spoke for the first time. "Usually when Riddle decides to kill someone by himself, there's no escape."

"Lily's love for her son made it possible", said Hermione. "At the time he had done so much dark arts that he couldn't stand the love Lily gave Harry when she died protecting him. As a result the killing curse just bounced of Harry and back on him."

"That should have killed him" Sirius said "but I guess that did not happen. How did that evil thing escaped death under those circumstances?"

"All I will say for the moment is that is that he turned to something that dwells between life and death, like a soul without a body."

"Oh, that's just is so creepy" Alice said with a weak voice.

"I know" Hermione said with a shudder.

"How come Riddle not truly died a that time?" Remus asked.

"I'm not going tell you that right know."

"Why not?" several voices in room said.

"Because, I feel I need to tell all thing's in the right order and we didn't know what Riddle had done until later. All I will say for know is that Riddle did not show until ten years later."

"Hermione, how come Riddle went after my and Lily's son?" asked curiously.

"A prophecy" Hermione answered simply.

"A prophecy?" James asked. "He went after one year-old because a prophecy?"

"If he heard the hole prophesy, he might not have done it." Hermione gave Severus a fast glance which James did not fail to notice.

"Hermione, does Snivelus have …"

"Don't call me …"

"That's enough!" McGonnal shrieked. "I think we are going to know everything sooner or later, so please behave yourselves."

"There's more to the prophecy" Hermione continued after a while. "It mentioned a boy who was to be born in the end of July 1980, but the problem is that two boys were born at the end of July. Harry was one and the other was Neville Longbottom."

Now it was Frank's and Alice's turn to stare at Hermione.

"Nobody knows why chose to attack Harry. My guess is that Harry was a half-blood like he was."

"Riddle was a half-blood?" Regulus asked with astonishment. "It's kind of hard to believe." Hermione just nodded and continued her story. "Anyway, Sirius arrived at scene shortly afterwards and so did Hagrid. Sirius wanted to take Harry but Hagrid didn't let him because he had a order from Dumbledore."

"Why?" Lily asked Dumbledore.

"I can't answer for my future self, but I guess it must have to do the blood protection you gave Harry, Miss Evans."

"Oh, no don't say what I think you mean", James exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I must make you disappointed on that point, James" Hermione said grimly. "Harry was indeed taken to Petunia's family."

"But she hates everything that everything that has to do with wizard's and witches" James said. "Just imagine how she he's going to treat Harry. She always look at me as if I was a pile of dirt."

"I hope Sirius visited him" Lily said. "That would make Harry's life there easier."

"I am afraid I must disappoint you even more, Lily" Hermione said even more grim faced then before. Sirius never had the opportunity to visit Harry, because he was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggels."

Regulus jumped of his chair and exclaimed "That's just bloody ridiculous!" while Sirius face became white. The others looked as they had been hit with a club in the head, even Severus who hated Sirius. After several moments of silence Sirius finally said, "Well, that's was a nasty surprise the future has in store for me, dying in Azkaban."

"Well, you did not die in Azkaban" Hermione said.

"I did not?" Sirius said and looked up at Hermione with surprise, "How then …?"

"That's for later", Hermione answered firmly and turned to Frank and Alice. "I'm afraid I have bad news to tell you to …"

"But you said we didn't die …" Alice began hesitantly.

"Yes, I said that and that's true but you never saw Neville grew up. You were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange shortly after Riddles attack on Harry."

Both Alice and Frank looked like they might throw up, while the others looked like a second club had hit them.

"I think we need to take a pause here" Dumbledore said.


	5. Harry's life at the Dursley's

**5. Harry's life with Dursley's**

I was a good thing to take pause Hermione thought as Alice probably needed to visit the toilet and Sirius needed to talk to his brother.

"Well then" said Dumbledore. "I and McGoonagal need to attend dinner in the great hall. The rest can either join us at dinner or eat her. I will tell the house elf's to bring something up. I think Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger need to stay here."

Severus, Frank and Alice and Remus went with Dumbledore and McGonnagal to dinner, while Regulus and Sirius moved to a corner of the room where they started talking to each other. Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying, but it wasn't hard for her to guess what the subject. It was good for hers and Ron's mission if Sirius stopped hate his brother she thought.

Ron who also watched Sirius and Regulus whispered in her ear. "Now we only need Snape and James to be friends."

Hermione nodded and said "It will not be easy to make them friends though."

"You mean because Snape has feelings for Lily?" Ron said.

"Of course" Hermione answered.

"How then are we going to make them to be friends?"

"I think we need to wait and see how James react on the rest of story. Maybe they at least can see others side point of view."

"Oh, Hermione. Do you really think James is going to see anything good in Snape, when he finds out how the future Snape treated his son?" Ron said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, but I still think James will see reason in the end. He loves Lily, and he really listen to what she has to say."

"What ever you say, my love" Ron said and gave Hermione a hug. "We will see who's right in the end."

A the same moment some house elf's popped in sight with some food. Ron, Hermione seated themselves together with Regulus and Sirius and started to eat.

"Did you guys sorted things out?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we did" Sirius with a weak smile. "Who could of thought that my little brother pretended to be death eater because he thought it would save my life?"

"May I ask you Regulus" Hermione said cautiously "how did you come to think that being a death eater could save Sirius life?"

"Yes you may ask that", Regulus said. "As the oldest son Sirius is the only who is supposed to learn the family magic, and that's make him very useful for Riddle. It's useful for him because there are many dark spells and so forth within the Black family. When Sirius ran away from home I feared that Riddle would go after him and force him to tell the secrets of the Black family and the kill him. The only solution I saw was to learn the family magic so I persuaded my father to teach me. I thought that if I could the family magic Riddle would forget all about Sirius."

"I wonder why Riddle did not go after your father then, if he wanted the family magic?" Ron asked.

"Our father would rather die than tell Riddle the Black family secrets and Riddle knows that", Sirius answered.

The conservation continued with stories about the marauders pranks at Hogwarts until Dumbledore and McGonnagal entered the room, followed by Severus, Remus, Alice and Frank. Alice and Frank looked better but they were still rather pale in their faces. Once they all were seated again Hermione began ,"As I told you before Harry was placed with Lily's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley."

"Don't tell me she married that walrus of a boyfriend!" James exclaimed. "I hope Harry had sense not eat like him."

"He did not eat like Dursley, on the contrary."

"Don't tell me they starved him, Hermione. If they did I'm going to kill Petunia" Lily said with anger in her voice. The others looked at Hermione and then at Dumbledore who seemed not to notice it.

"I knew they gave him little food but I never knew, how bad it was until I read this book. They gave him just enough food to keep him alive, while they gave their son Dudley more than enough."

"Can I go with you, Lily?" James said. "I really want to something bad to them."

"Hermione" Frank said. "How come Dumbledore didn't reacted to this?"

"I think he never knew, he had his reports from Arabella Figg and they didn't indicate that they were starving him. She only mentioned that Harry seemed unhappy and apparently this wasn't enough to take Harry from the Dursley's because of the blood wards."

"Who's Arabella Figg?" Severus asked.

"Oh, she is a squib" Dumbledore said. "Our parents knew each other."

"Harry grow with Dursleys" and they were not only giving him to little food, they also made to do almost everything of the household work, while Dudley did nothing except from watching TV, eating and hunting Harry with his friends."

"What the hell do you mean by hunting Harry?" Sirius said.

"Apparently Dudley and his gang liked to hunt Harry and punch him. Harry told me later that his was much faster than them so hi was rarely caught" Ron answered before Hermione had open her mouth to answer.

"The Dursley's seemed to have turned their son to a very nasty and evil and person if I say so" Alice said trough gritted teeth.

"Oh, he was really nasty" Ron said "and my brothers Fred and George made pay him for it" Ron said.

James, Remus and Sirius leaned closer to Ron eager to hear the story.

"They made …"

"No, Ron. That will wait" Hermione interrupted. "If we don't take this in the correct order I'm afraid I will miss important things. If we are to succeed to take out Riddle it's important that we don't miss anything."

James, Sirius and Remus looked disappointed but didn't say anything. "Petunia, never told anything to Harry about him being a wizard or how you died. She only told him that you were drunk and died in car accident."

"Oh, how dare she!" Lily exclaimed. "Oh, sorry Hermione. Continue."

"Harry got a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, and this Petunia explain was a result of the accident. As I said before, Harry did not know hi was a wizard until his eleventh birthday. Ron you can tell what happened when Harry when Harry got his letter. I think we need funny story right know."

"Eh, yes" Ron said and continued "Harry told my several years later. He got the letter but Dursley took it from him. The same day Dursley moved Harry to Harry to Dudley second room because the letter was addressed to Harry Potter, the cupboard under the stairs. He apparently thought they were watched."

"Cupboard under the stairs?" Lily said. "I thought Petunia could not Harry more badly than you already told me." Several people nodded their agreement to Lily's statement.

"The day after that another letter arrived and once Dursley got hold of it, so Harry decided that he would get the mail before Dursley so he woke early but he did not get that far because he stepped on Dursley's face who camped at the front door."

"Ouch" Alice said while several others sniggered or smiled. Dumbledore was the only one who did not snigger or smiled. He just merely looked at Hermione and Ron with tears in his eyes. He probably felt guilty because his future self had not prevented Dursley's treatment of James and Lily's son Hermione thought.

"The same day Dursley nailed up the mail slot."

"I guess it did not work?" Severus said with sarcasm. "They know what wizards can do and they still think they can stop Harry's Hogwarts letter to get to Harry?"

"Yes, they did because it got worse" Ron answered. "The next day letters found their way trough every crack in the house. This made Dursley to nail up every crack he could find in the house. It did not get better because more letters found their way in. They even were inside the eggs Petunia got delivered."

This got even more sniggers around room, even Dumbledore gave a little smile.

"So finally when the letters arrived trough the chimney Dursley lost it and took them all out on small Island out in the sea. In the middle of the night at exactly the moment Harry turned eleven Hagrid arrived at the scene."

"Hagrid?" several people in the room said.

"Well", Ron said. "As you know Hagrid I think you can guess he was not nice on Dursley when he did found how they had been."

"Yeah, according to Harry he yelled a lot on Dursleys before he gave Dudley a pig tail when he saw him eating on Harry's birthday cake."

Everyone in the room laughed at this except Dumbledore who gave a tiny smile.

"So what happened next?" Regulus said.

"Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley next day to buy his things for school" Hermione said.

"What is there to tell about Harry's shopping trip to Diagon Alley?" Severus asked.

"There are actually a lot to tell" Hermione began and then paused a couple of seconds before she continued. "Before we tell that story we need go back a little bit. A couple of weeks before Hagrid's visit something happened that I think you should know about. It's also a clue to what happened to Riddle that night he attacked Harry. I want you see if you can figure it out before I tell you later on."

"There's a much later from you, Hermione" Regulus said. "It's hard not know what's behind all these thing you talking about.

"I know" Hermione said. "But I think it's easier to tell you some things if you have the background to it first. Anyway a couple of weeks before Hagrid's visit Harry went to the zoo with Dursley's and friend of Dursleys."

"What's a zoo?" Alice asked.

"It's a place where muggels hold animals in cages and show them to people" Hermione answered and continued "They visited the snakes …"

"Wait" Severus said "I think I know were this is going and I can't se how …"

"Harry talked to one of the biggest snakes in the place and then made the glass vanish while Dudley and his friend were leaning against it."

"Harry, a parcel tongue?" James said with disbelief in his voice. "How that possible … unless." He looked up at Hermione who nodded. "He got it from Riddle somehow."

"I can guess you are not going to tell this until later" Regulus said with sarcasm.

"You are right, Regulus" Hermione said and continued "We didn't learn that Harry was a parcel mouth until our second year. The whole school was almost turned up and down when that came out. Harry couldn't understand what all the fuzz was about, he thought almost all wizards could talk to snakes."

"Poor thing" Alice said. Oh, just you wait Hermione thought. This is not the worst thing that happened to Harry.


	6. The flying lesson and the troll

**6. The flying lesson and the troll**

"At Diagon Alley two things happened" Hermione continued. "The first thing was the visit to Gringotts. Hagrid took Harry to his vault and then they went to another vault where Hagrid took out a small parcel. Harry didn't think very about this until he heard that there had been a robbery at Gringotts that day."

"This sounds very suspicious" Frank said. "It's must something Riddle wanted then."

"How very clever of you to figure that out" Severus said dryly. "That parcel must be important for your story if tell us about it" Sirius said. I wonder what is."

"The second thing" Hermione continued "was the visit to Ollivander's. According to Harry it took very long time before Ollivander found a wand that suited Harry. The strange thing here is that the wand Harry finally got had the same core as Riddle's. Phoenix feather."

"That is indeed very strange" Dumbledore said.

"It's kind of scary, isn't it?" Alice said.

"Yeah it is but it doesn't end there. The feathers came from the same phoenix" Hermione said and looked at Dumbledore who simply said,

"Fawkes."

"Your phoenix?" Lily said.

"Yes, Miss Evans" Dumbledore said.

"Does this mean anything?" Sirius said.

"Yes, it does" said "and once again it's for later."

"You know, Hermione. It's annoying to wait for important information", Remus said.

"I know" Hermione sighed. "But if I don't take things in the right order I will miss something. Anyway, before Harry left Diagon Alley he got a owl from Hagrid. Harry named her Hedwig."

"Very nice done of Hagrid", Lily said.

"Now it's time tell the story about Harry's first year at Hogwarts" Hermione continued. "The first time I met Harry and Ron was on the Hogwarts express, when I was helping Neville to find his toad Trevor. But we did not become friend right away, though. Ron, here found it quite disturbing that I already had read all the books for our first year and top of that _Hogwarts a history_."

At this Ron's ears turned red and Severus snorted and said, "So you were a little know it all then?"

"I your eyes I was, at least you told me so trough my years at Hogwarts."

"I was at Hogwarts?" Severus said. "I have never dreamed of being a teacher"

"I can't believe your future self let Snivelus being a teacher, Dumbledore" James said with a angry tone in his voice.

"Oh, come on James" Lily said. "Sometimes you are really annoying me. I can't understand why are so hard on Severus the whole time. What has he done to you?"

"Eh … He is just … he's interested in the dark arts" James started

"James, that's just ridiculous" Lily said with anger in her voice. "You don't need to be evil just because you're interested in the dark arts. I study the dark arts and as you can see I'm not evil."

James did not answer to this. He just gaped at Lily as she was from a different planet.

"I think it's best you continue, Miss Granger" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, right" Hermione said. "Harry got sorted in Gryffindor."

"Ah, good" Sirius said.

"The sorting hat wanted to place Harry in Slytherin."

"What?" James, Sirius, and Remus said at the same time.

"In the end it was Harry's own choice who placed him in Gryffindor. He asked the hat about it in our second year."

"It's nice he did not end up in Slytehrin", James who still looked a Lily with wonder.

"It's nothing wrong being a Slytherin" Hermione said. "My great grandmother was a Slytherin and what I heard she was a good person." This made James to gape on Hermione instead of Lily.

"I think someone has his world turned upside down" Alice dryly. "And for your information I have friends in Slytherin. I think Slytherin house only has bad reputation because Riddle prefers to choose death eaters from his own house."

"You have a point there, Alice" Hermione said. "Anyway, nothing interesting happened until the first flying lesson. Neville lost control of his broom and ended up with a broken wrist. Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing but not before telling us not to touch the brooms."

"Let me guess" Severus said with a snort. "Someone did not listen and went of flying."

"Yes" Ron said. "Draco Malfoy started to make fun of Neville."

"Oh, how dare he make fun of my son" Alice said.

"So Lucius had a son in the same year as you?" Regulus said. "If he is anything like his father I can guess that you were not very good friends with him."

"You right Regulus" Hermione said. "Harry and Draco hated each other almost from the first day. Ron, you can tell the rest of the broom story."

"Yes" Ron said. "Anyway, Draco found Neville's remembrall in the grass and then he took his broom and went off. He treated to throw away the remembrall. This made Harry so angry that hi took his broom and followed Malfoy up in the air. To my surprise and everyone else he actually was a better flyer than Malfoy. He looked like he had been flying his whole life except this was the first time."

"It's sounds my son is going to be a excellent quidditch player" James said.

"Boys and quidditch!" Lily and Alice said at the same time.

"Malfoy throwed the remembrall in the air and Harry went for it. He caught it just a foot from the ground. At that moment Professor McGonnagal arrived at the scene."

"That's sound no good" Alice said.

"Yes, McGonnagal was angry but did not expel Harry as Malfoy hoped."

"Of course not" McGonngal snorted. "Hogwarts would never expel a student for such a thing.

"To Malfoys horror she instead made Harry seeker on the Gryffindor team" Hermione said with a smile.

"Awesome!" James, Remus, and Sirius exclaimed together.

"But first years are not allowed on the quidditch team, and quiddicth is a dangerous sport and a first year should not play" Lily said and cast a angry glare and James, Sirius and Remus who all avoided to look at her in the eyes.

"It sounds like I made a exception from the rule" McGonnagal answered. "He must have been good if I did that."

"It think it also was the fact that Gryffindor had not won the quiddicth cup for seven years that made you let Harry play" Hermione said.

"Hah, I knew it" Severus said. "I thought it was something like that, professor. You are too much of a quidditch fan to miss such a opportunity for the Gryffindor team."

"I guess I am" McGonnagal said. "I think you can continue the story, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."

"You can take the next part to, Ron" Hermione said.

"The fact that Harry was not expelled made Malfoy to challenge him on a duel in the trophy room that night which Harry accepted" Ron began.

"Oh no, that's so stupid" Lily said.

"It's not hard to guess that the Malfoy brat had no intention of showing up" Regulus said.

"That's correct" Hermione said grimly. "Instead I, Neville, Ron and Harry ended in the forbidden third floor corridor when we tried to get away from Filch."

"Why was the third floor corridor forbidden?" Sirius asked.

"Because a pet of Hagrid's guarded that parcel Hagrid took from the vault at Gringotts" Ron answered.

"He did not take a dragon to Hogwarts, did he?" Alice said.

"No, he did not but a enormous three-headed dog" Ron answered.

"It's must be a joke" James said. "I can't believe Dumbledore let such a thing be at Hogwarts."

"It's not a joke" Ron said. "I still can't forget Fluffy."

"Did Hagrid call it Fluffy? Why I am not surprised?" Frank said. "And by the way, why was Neville and Hermione with you two, Ron?"

"Hermione tried to stop us but when she realized she couldn't stop us she tried go back in to the tower but she couldn't because the Fat Lady was gone" Ron said. "Neville couldn't get in to Gryffindor tower after his visit to the hospital wing because hi had forgot the password so his was in the corridor outside the tower" Ron said. "As the fat lady was gone there was no other option for them than follow us."

"Poor Neville to forget the password" Alice said.

"Hermione was the only one who noted that the three-headed dog was standing on a trapdoor. Oh, and I never forget what she said to us afterwards : We could all have been killed --or worse, expelled." Several people in the room sniggered while Hermione blushed.

"I didn't know being expelled was worse than being killed" Remus said with a smile.

"After that Hermione did not talked very much to us and we did not talked to her until Halloween" Ron said. "That day we had a charms with Flitwick and we were training wingardium leviosa spell."

"Did he tell about wizard Baruffio who ended up with a buffalo because he said s instead of f?" Remus said.

"Yes, he did" Hermione said with a smile.

"Flitwick doesn't change much in the future then by the sound of it" Frank said.

"That lesson did not ended so good because I said something stupid about Hermione when she just was trying to help me with the spell" Ron continued and looked down at the table. "I said that it was no wonder that she had no friends because she was a nightmare."

"Ouch" Alice. "That was not a nice thing to say to a girl, Ron."

"No, it was not" Ron said who still looked down at the table.

"Because of that I did not attend the Halloween feast" Hermione said. "I spend that time in the toilet crying."

"Why do I have feeling something happened?" Sirius said.

"You are right Sirius" Ron said. "The feast had just begun when professor Quirrel, the defense against the arts teacher stormed into the great hall screaming about a troll in the dungeon."

"A troll?" James said. "What the hell was a troll doing at Hogwarts?"

"A diversion I might say" Dumbledore said. "Someone apparently wanted the parcel Hagrid took from Gringotts."

"I think so to" Severus said. "But I also wonder how come Quirrell become defense against the arts professor?" Severus said. "I thought I had that position when you told me I was at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore had his reason for that, and I will tell you later."

"Not later again, Hermione" Sirius sighed.

Hermione pretended not hear him and said "I also did wonder that because we never learned anything from him. Student also made fun of him because hi always wore a turban and stuttered."

"Anyway" Ron said. "Dumbledore made all the students go to their common rooms. Half-way to the tower Harry remembered Hermione and dragged me with him to find Hermione."

"Don't tell me you encountered the troll" Lily said.

Hermione nodded and continued "Harry and Ron found the troll who went into a bathroom so they just looked the door but the problem was that I was in the bathroom so they went in when I screamed.

"This should be interesting. A couple of first years and a troll", McGonnagal said.

"We tried to distract the troll and then Harry jumped up on it's back and put his wand in the it's nose."

"Urgh, troll Boogers" Lily said and James and Sirius said "Brilliant."

"The troll tried to shake Harry off but then Ron cast Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione said. "The trolls club got into air and then I knocked the troll out.

"That's bloody brilliant" Sirius said.

"That spell was the first thing that came to my mind" Ron said while his ears turned slightly pink.

"I will say you very lucky to get away from that troll" McGonnagal said and cast a stern look at Hermione and Ron. "So what happened next?"

"You, Severus, Quirrel arrived at the scene shortly after the troll had been knocked out" Hermione said.

"Hermione became our best friend after that because she lied to the teachers" Ron said. She said she had went after the troll be herself because she had read so much about them and that she thought she could handle it on her own."

"That's very nice thing to do", Lily said.

"It's the best thing I could for them since they saved my life. Anyway it's late and I think we should continue the story tomorrow morning" Hermione said.

"I think, Miss Granger has right about that" Dumbledore said. "I will let house elf's send up some breakfast for you."

Five minutes later Hermione and Ron were alone in the room.


	7. Harry's first quidditch match

**7. About Harry's first quiddicth game**

"Hermione", Ron said when the once the others had left the room. "Do you really think it's a good idea not tell them how Harry and Snape felt about each other?"

Hermione sighed and said "I'm just afraid that James is not going to trust Snape at all if we tell them that."

"Hermione, you can't really tell them this story and not tell them, how else are you going to explain Harry's and Snape's behavior later in the story? You can't get around it."

"I agree on that but I just want James and Severus to trust each other", Hermione said. "But on the other hand those thing happened in our timeline, and if we can prevent it those thing are not going to happen."

"Why not tell them that then?" Ron said and yawned.

"I will do that tomorrow" Hermione said "but I fear James reaction. Anyway we both need some sleep."

"Yeah" Ron said and yawned again.

Fifteen minutes later they had brushed their teeth in the bathroom the room of requirement provided and went to the room where a large bed had appeared while they were in the bathroom.

"It seems the room of requirement like us to sleep in the same bed" Ron with a huge grin on his face.

"It's seems so" Hermione said and blushed. This was not good Hermione thought. How the hell was she supposed to hold her hands off Ron if they were going to sleep in the same bed? And why had the room not provided them with two beds? It was like the room had given them a hint.

Five minutes later Ron had started to snore but Hermione lay awake. There was so many thoughts that twisted around in her head. She loved Ron, but it was still to early for her to have sex with him and the room of requirement did not make it easy for her. She also had thoughts about to how proceed on the story next day. After an hour or so she finally fell asleep.

Next morning Hermione and Ron woke up when the door to the room of requirement slammed open and Sirius and Regulus entered.

"Oops! did we interrupt anything?" Sirius said with a innocent smile.

"No, you did not" Hermione said with a yawn. "Can't you two knock before you enter?"

"So we did interrupt something" Sirius said.

"No! You did not" Ron said.

"Then, why are you two in the same bed then?" Regulus said.

"Apparently the room of requirement don't want us to sleep in separate beds" Hermione said.

"Such pathetic excuse" Regulus said and laughed. Hermione who saw how Ron's ears turned pink at this decided it was enough and said,

"Boys, it's none of your business if I and Ron did something or not."

"Oh, come on Hermione" Sirius said. "We were just joking.

"What is so funny?" came Lily's voice from the doorway.

"Regulus and Sirius thinks it's funny to tease us because we slept in the same bed" Hermione said.

"Oh, boys" Lily said and gave Sirius and Regulus a ice-cold glare which made the two boys to look down on the floor. "Anyway, the others are the on the way here so Ron and Hermione I think you better change to something else."

"Oh" Hermione said. "We didn't bring anything with us except the book."

"That's no problem" Lily said. "I think Ron can borrow some clothes from James, and you Hermione borrow from me. Just use the clothes from yesterday and me and James will come with some other clothes later."

"Thanks", Hermione said.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione and Ron had changed and the rest of the group had arrived and seated themselves around the table. To Hermione's relief the bed had disappeared.

"Well" Hermione nervously started. "Before I continue the story I need to tell you something about the relationship between Harry and Severus. Harry and Harry and Snape hated each other, or at least Snape seemed to dislike Harry from the first day at Hogwarts. He was very mean against Harry in our potions lessons and on other times to."

"That's doesn't sound good" Alice said and looked at James who had turned his gaze from Hermione to Severus. "I have a feeling James are not going to like it."

"Hermione" James said slowly. "If Snivelus did something to Harry, I don't want you expect me to trust him."

"Don't be stupid, James" Lily said. "Hermione and Ron are here trying to change our future to the better. You can't blame him for something that his future self did. If Hermione and Ron succeed maybe he won't be a bad guy."

Hermione was relieved that Lily took this fight with James because it made it easier for her to tell the story.

"Anyway, Snape had his reason to act as hi did, and again I'm sorry to say this will be told later on" Hermione said. As no one said anything she continued. "After that incident with the troll Harry toke notice of the fact that Snape was limping."

"Ah, I guess that the fact Snape seemed to hate him made him draw the conclusion that Snape was the one who let the troll in as a diversion" McGonnagal said.

"You are right about that" Ron said. "Severus was the obvious choice for me and Harry but Hermione was not convinced. She couldn't think a teacher could do something like that. The fact that Snape was mean to Harry did not convince her."

"But after Harry's first quidditch match me to thought that Snape was the guilty one" Hermione said. Ron, you tell about the game, as I'm no fan of quidditch. I think some people here want some details about the game."

"I do" James said with glittering eyes.

"The game started quite good when Angelina Johnson scored the first goal for Gryffindor but then things started go out of hand" Ron started. "Harry and the Slytherin seeker Higgs saw the snitch at the same time but Harry was faster and it looked he was going to take it but then … Marcus Flint blocked and almost knocked Harry off his broom."

"HE DID WHAT?" Sirius and James and Severus to the surprise of the rest of the people in the room roared at the same time. This made all the others to cover their ears. "I REALLY HOPE THAT IDIOT GOT EXPELLED FROM THE TEAM!" James roared again. When the room was silent again Remus turned to Severus and said, "I thought you would defend the Slytherin seeker."

"Of course not" Severus snorted. "I would never support such tactics because I believe such moves destroys the game."

"You win, Hermione" James said. "From now on I'm going to try to be a little more open minded about Sni … I mean Severus part in your story."

"Oh, James" Lily said. "Must everything be about quidditch? Because Severus didn't defend the Slytherin seeker suddenly trust him?"

James did not answer to this and did looked up in the ceiling to avoid Lily's eyes.

When no one said anything Hermione said with a sighed and said "Ron continue the story."

"Gryffindor got a free shot on the Slytherin goal post and a while after that Harry lost control of his broom, it was like the broom wanted to throw Harry off" Ron started.

"I was horrible" Hermione said with a shiver.

"Some one must have enchanted it" Alice said. "And if Hermione was convinced that Snape was the guilty one after the match I guess she saw him do a counter curse on the broom but she thought he was jinxing Harry broom."

"Exactly" Hermione answered with slightly red cheeks. "When I saw Snape muttering I immediately rushed to the stands where Severus was. I conjured a blue fire to distract him and it worked because seconds later we could se Harry racing to ground very fast and I thought he was going to crash but instead landed quite unharmed with the snitch in his mouth."

"You must be joking" Sirius said with disbelief in his voice.

"No, she is not joking" Ron said. "Gryffindor won with one hundred and seventy points to sixty."

"I guess the Slytherin was not happy about this" Remus said with a smile.

"You're right Remus, but they could do nothing about it, since Harry had not broken any rules" Ron said. "After the match we had some tea at Hagrid's. Harry told him about Snape behavior and the fact that he had seen with a bloody leg the day before."

"As you know Hatred's you probably can guess hi let some things slip to us" Hermione said.

"No, surprise there" McGonnal muttered.

"We found out that the tree headed dog was called Fluffy" Hermione continued.

"Fluffy?" Lily said.

"Don't tell me you are surprised Lily. As I know about Hagrid's love for monster pets I'm not surprised" Alice said.

"So, what important information did he slip then" McGonnagal said.

"He gave the name Nicholas Flamel" Hermione answered.

"Who is Nicholas Flamel" Sirius asked.

"I think I can answer that" Dumbledore said. "He's and old friend of mine and the only known maker of the philosopher's stone."

This made McGonnal her eyebrows slightly like she knew what the name Nicholas Flamel and the philosopher's stone meant, but she said nothing.

"What's the philosopher's stone?" Frank asked.

"The philosophers' stone can give you eternal life" Dumbledore said simply.

"If the stone have power have power to that, Voldemort want to have it. Because of it you must have taken it to Hogwarts and made Hagrid's dog guarding it" Sirius said.

"I don't think Fluffy was the only thing that was guarding the stone" Severus said.

"Yes, you have right, Severus and I'm coming to that later" Hermione said. "Anyway, from that time we were spending a lot of time in the library to find out more about Flamel, but we found nothing. Nothing special happened until Christmas when Harry got a special Christmas gift."

"I'm afraid that story must wait" Dumbledore said.

"What?" several voices in the room said.

"McGonnal and I have some things in school to do but we will be back in the afternoon."


End file.
